


Just Wait A Little Longer

by Honey_and_Chocolate



Series: Name Of Love [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death from Old Age, M/M, Past Character Death, Seashells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_and_Chocolate/pseuds/Honey_and_Chocolate
Summary: Everytime Levi looks at the ocean, he can't help but be reminded of his love by each passing wave. Just a little longer and then the wait will be over.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Name Of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887724
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Just Wait A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get over writer's block. Just a little something I wrote that's a part of 'A Promise That Belongs To Us', but it's not necessary to read that before this. This little "beach episode" can be read as its own thing and not part of a series.
> 
> Enjoy your reading~

_Tap._

_Tap, tap, tap-tap, tap._

_…Tap. Tap._

_Tap-tap._

The seashells clattered on top of each other on the sand, which seemed to be glowing in the bright sun. Little pebbles were littered around the shells. Some were black, most were grey, only one or two were white. All were wet by the wave that had brought them here and then abandoned them on the sand.

The colorful shells were an odd but beautiful sight, strewn haphazardly between and on the small rocks and the yellow sand. They stood out and grabbed attention without even trying to. Beautiful pinkish-yellow, white, grey, purple and so on and on, thrown together to, surprisingly, create a wonderful sight. Not one color was competing with the other, not one stood out for long before the other caught the attention. They glimmered in the sun, the bright rays bringing one color to life and then the next and then the next. And each color was bright and beautiful and the sight was breathtaking.

It reminded of something. It gave the feeling of having seen something like this before, but the memory just wouldn’t resurface and you’re left wondering if it had really happened before or your mind is just playing tricks on you.

Familiar yet foreign.

Like the ocean waves crashing on the shore. You feel like the same wave had just passed before it returned again. But that’s never the case. Once the wave comes and goes, it never returns. No matter what you might think of it, what it may have reminded you of. You just get a passing sight of it for a moment before it’s not there anymore after you’ve blinked.

No traces left behind of it. Nothing to hold onto forever when you want to remember it. Nothing, except the memory of it as it crashed down on your feet with so much force you didn’t even feel your feet for a moment. So powerful that it can take you in, submerge you within it, and drown you. And show you a whole different world from its perspective.

Yet, still, it bows down to you and kisses your feet, because it wants to. You can never force it to submit or it just lashes out. That’s why water slips out of a fist. Because it can’t be contained, because you can’t forcefully make it submit to you. It’s very patient, but when its patience snaps you get a tsunami which destroys everything in its path. It no longer bothers to bow down to you and be ignorant of your actions.

And, all of a sudden, it wasn’t about the ocean anymore. It wasn’t about the waves, the water, the pebbles, the colorful seashells or the bright sun.

It was about those eyes that had been deprived of seeing the ocean and longed to see it even though it was held in those same eyes since forever. It was about the spirit that couldn’t be caged or controlled. It was about the anger that could destroy anything just like a tsunami. It was about those soft and messy brown locks that looked so simple yet so beautiful framing an equally beautiful face. It was about the greens, the blues and the gold that glowed and dimmed according to the light and made those ocean-like eyes come to life, like waves crashing on the shore and the sun burning bright. It was about the smile that was brighter than any sun, any star.

Standing up and recollecting the seashells and a white rock just before a tide could come and take them with it, he sighed. The cool water was soothing on his feet as it caressed them, taking a few rocks with it and leaving behind new rocks and shells. The sound of the waves was relaxing, calming. But all that didn’t make him smile.

Walking further and feeling the grass under his feet instead of sand made him plant his feet more firmly into the soft grass as if to ground himself. Taking a deep breath he continued, praying to the Gods above that he was strong enough to not burst into tears like last time or all the other times before that.

And then without realizing, he was right in front of some decent-sized rocks planted in the soil. Random blue and white flowers were grown around them and the ocean breeze made them sway along with the grass, his hair and his green cloak. But the rocks stood still and unmoving, refusing to do anything against their will or allowing anything to control their actions, not even a little wind.

_Stubborn little shit._

And that’s what made him smile wide as he knelt down and released the seashells in front of the rocks as some kind of gift, the new ones getting mixed in the already big pile of shells. He put the white rock he’d brought lovingly before the biggest rock and caressed it as he looked over towards the ocean, the waves still crashing with each other.

He laughed, the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth crinkling, his grey hair flowing in the wind, his blue-grey eyes shining with mirth and longing. But he knew his wait was going to end soon and that made him happy. Because he could feel it coming, just a little longer.

He loved to come here and sit and watch the ocean, just like the rocks beside him. Because they weren’t just rocks, they were…

“Hello, love. I see you got lonely without me here, didn’t you? Well, don’t worry. Because I’m not going to leave you alone anymore now. I can feel it coming. We’re going to be together again, brat, just wait a little longer.”

_

The next day, Hanji found Levi hugging tightly to Eren’s gravestone that he’d made himself. His green cloak was wrapped around both him and the rock, shielding them away from the world and creating a safe little cocoon of their own for them.

Levi didn’t wake up when Hanji shook him; just fell limply on top of the rock, the cloak slipping off his shoulders and into the pile of shells he’d collected for Eren over the years. His hands laid limply around the rock - his Eren - still unwilling to let go.

He wasn’t moving. He wasn’t reacting. He wasn’t waking up. And Hanji’s eyes filled with tears as she quietly sobbed, holding one of Levi’s hands and intertwining their fingers.

Because he wasn’t breathing.

Her tears hit the scattered shells around her.

_Tap._

_Tap-tap, tap, tap._

_Tap… tap, tap-tap._

_Tap, tap._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
